Serhaktem
Serhaktem is a Skakdi who fought for the warlord Zahknakk in Zakaz. History Nothing much is known about Serhaktem's early past except that he was created by the Great Beings and placed in the island of Zakaz along with the rest of his species, the Skakdi. He lived pacefuly with the other members of his race until Makuta Spiriah arrived and experimented with the Skakdi. Serhaktem, as many other Skakdi, was given the power of lightning, melting vision and the ability to be heath-proof. Later, when the civil war broke on Zakaz, Serhaktem joined Zahknakk's army. He eventually rose ranks, and became Zahknakk's right hand. It's known that Serhaktem fought in a battle near Nektann's fortress which ended up in a massacre. During the fight Serhaktem was heavily injured, and was brought an outpost in Zahknakk's territory to be nursed. When he recovered from his wounds, Zahknakk offered him a kanohi Garai to compensate him for his brave actions during the war. Serhaktem learned how to use it, and prepared to lead an army against a skakdi fortress in the north of Zakaz. During the assault at the fortress, Serhaktem captured a female member of Botar's species called Kahuka. Serhaktem's army was forced to retreat, and he brought Kahuka with him to Zahknakk. Kahuka offered his service to his army, and Zahknakk accepted her. Some time during the war, Serhaktem, Kahuka and another Skakdi found a protodermis table in the ruins of an enemy fortress. They brought it to Zaknakk, who examined it, and determined that it told the entry history of the universe, from start to finish. Zahknakk ordered Serhaktem to read everything that the tabled said except for the future events. Serhaktem read very little part of the text, but discovered that the Great Beings had created an artifact called Nui-Blaster, and that it was hiden in the Bara Magna desert. He told it to Zahknakk, and Kahuka then teleported Serhaktem to Bara Magna. Serahktem then found himself in front of the Dark Falls. He discovered a stronghold caved in the stone, and entered in it. Once inside, he found that a dozen of Bone Hunters, along with their king, Naxtor, were exectuting a matoran like being. Serhaktem killed all the Bone Hunters and Naxtor with his lightning power, and discovered that in Bara Magna he no longer needed to be near another Skakdi to use them. He then talked with the agori that was chained to a column, Gladium, and told him that he had to lead him to the Volcanic plains of the northern part of the Black Spike mountains. Gladium first didn’t want to go with Serhaktem, but finally agreed. The two travelled to the Black Spike mountains, and after hours of travelling on the Atamo V1 they arrived to a zone near a lake of lava. There, Serhaktem saw a convoy of Skrall with Makuta Rotam in it. Sehaktem wanted to attack to the Makuta, as he and his species hated Makuta because one of them, Spiriah, had experimented with them. Serhaktem and Gladium decided to hide behind some bushes. Rotam sent “Swipe” and “Brains” to hunt for some food. The two Skrall noticed that something was behind the bushes, and the two prepared to kill Serhaktem and Gladium. At the last moment Serhaktem blasted the two Skrall with bolts of lightning, knocking them unconscious. Rotam jumped out of the caravan to see what had happened, and saw Serhaktem and Gladium. Serhaktem prepared to attack the Makuta, but Rotam fired bolts of chain lighting at the Skakdi.Serhaktem faked death, and when Rotam turned his back, he attacked him with a powerful electricity bolt. Rotam screamed in pain, and prepared to launch to shadow bolts at Serhaktem, but the Skakdi used his Garai to lower Rotam’s gravity, making him to float. Then Serhaktem jumped and kicked Rotam at full force in the chest, and used his Garai once more to arrive to the island in the center of the lake of lava in one jump. Once there Rotam threw Serhaktem to the lava, and when Rotam turned his back Serhaktem emerged from the lava, and puted one of his hands, now hissing because of the incandescent heat, on Rotam’s shoulder, and the Makuta screamed. Serhaktem claimed that being heath-proof was his third power, and Rotam teleported back to the shore to get his swords. Rotam then reappeared at the island of the lake of lava, though Gladium was now in Rotam’s back trying to distract the Makuta. Rotam finally grounded Gladium, and threw one of his blades at Serhaktem. Serhaktem blocked the blade, but then their fight was interrupted when Kahuka appeared from a dimensional portal. Rotam claimed that their fight wasn’t over, and then he teleported away to the convoy. Serhaktem then dug a hole in the center of the island, and found a metal box. He opened it, and he saw the artifact that he had been searching for, the Nui Blaster. After briefly chatting with Kahuka, Serhaktem decided to give Gladium the Tablet of Knoweldge, a protodermis tabled that told the whole history of the Matoran Universe, from the past to the creation, to the user. Before teleporting with Kahuka back to Zakaz, Serhaktem said that when he arrived to Zakaz he would include Gladium’s name in the list of combatants in Zahknakk’s army for his brave actions and for helping him. Then, Kahuka teleported Gladium to the creep canyon, and Serhaktem and herself teleported to Zakaz. Abilities and Traits Serhaktem has a natural control over lightning, though he can only use it when in conjuction with another Skakdi. However, his Lightning Sword allowed him to use his powers without having to work with another Skakdi, as seen when he went to Bara Magna. After being mutated by Spiriah, he gained a few powers. He has become heath-proof, meaning that he can swim in the lava and that he is inmune to the attacks of a Toa of Fire. He also has a heat vision power. Serhaktem is loyal to Zahknakk and to the ones that have helped him in the past, but will betray anyone else to no remorse. He valores pride and honor above most things, and can be a bit arrogant at times. He, like every other member of his species, hates Makuta for his experiments. While he obeys Zahknakk's orders with no objection, he doesn't like to recieve orders from anyone else, and if he does he won't show discontent or disagreement, but rather plan a way to desestabilize the leader, by making aliances with other members of the group and spreading false rumors. Despite being less powerful than Rotam, Serhaktem was able to defeat him for various reasons, mainly for the arrogance shown by the Makuta during the battle and by the fact that Serhaktem had been fighting for centuries in Zakaz, whereas Rotam had been dealing with powerless beings (Agori, Glatorian, Skrall) for a whole year. That lead to Serhaktem being in a sharper form than Rotam, giving him an edge in the fight. Mask and Tools Serhaktem wears the Garai, mask of Gravity. He gained it after he survived a battle that he fought near Nektann's fortress. He trained, and after some time he learned how to use it. The Garai allows him to augment or lower the Gravity around a target. As Zahknakk's right hand, Serhaktem has got a wide range of weapons at his disposition. He usually wielded a Laser Sword, a common weapon among Skakdi soldiers. Recently, he discarded it for a Lightning Sword, which he used while on Bara Magna. After coming back, he changed it again and instead used an Energy Shocker. While wearing a Lightning Sword, Serhaktem is able to hurl bolts of lightning as well as creating elecrical fields. Quotes “Follow me” “And what happens if I don’t?” Serhaktem looked at a nearby rock, and then two beams of incandescent energy came out from his eyes, and the rock was melted down. “Understood?” - Serhaktem and Gladium, Tale of the Agori. Trivia *Despise having the element of lightning, Serhaktem is male, as the Skakdi can be of both genders in each element. See Also *Gallery:Serhaktem Category:Skakdi Category:User:Abc8920